1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid dispensers and, more particularly, to dispensers for liquid soaps and similar products.
2. Related Art
Liquid soaps and products of a similar type are sold to consumers in a variety of different types of containers. The soap or other product is typically contained in a container having a pump actuator head that is depressed to dispense the product onto the hand of the user. The containers can be a wide variety of shapes, and there are different actuator heads and pumping means available, but the dispensers all operate on similar principles, with the actuator head being depressed, the product being drawn up a feed tube and dispensed through a spout or nozzle in the actuator head and onto the user's hand.
The dispensers are generally simple and convenient to use but can cause problems when a consumer tries to operate the actuator head and dispense the contents with only one hand, with the other hand being unavailable to provide support to the dispenser, possibly because of stickiness, greasiness or other problems, or simply because the user simply desires to use only one hand for dispensing the composition. In particular, many of the designs of dispenser containers are not sufficiently stable, especially when they have been emptied to a significant extent, to enable a consumer to operate the actuator head without using the other hand to support the dispenser to prevent it tipping or moving during operation of the actuator head.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a pump dispenser that allows effective one-handed operation of a fluid dispenser.